The Adventures of an Imperial BBC Foot God
by Nyte667
Summary: Same deal, bitches. Enjoy. You welcome. Still just the beginning.


Meet Saw-Kim. A young stud of youth like no other. No Force User whatsoever, but powerful anyway and in a very unlikely way. His physical condition was the best and far more superior to any being, alien or human. Everywhere he goes, people marvel and awe; as well as grimace at the sight of his impossibly peak physical condition and insane lead physical fitness. His body can't be no more than 146 pounds tops, but people could see the disturbing but beautiful sight of shredding muscular definition, and muscular carvature like the Gods had took a starblade and cut into perfection themselves beneath the dark-brown skin. It could all be seen beneath everything he wore. Even the armored suits he wears can't do a thing to hide his superior, thin, but fierce, muscularity. His body was forged by the Gods for peak athletic performance, and leading combat prowess that includes hand-to-hand fighting dominance, and of course... tip-top sexual might. Oh it's true, the Gods have created the ultimate mortal and naturally enhanced human being. The gifts of eternal youth, and a prolonged lifespan. Not just these but the gift of multiple major healing factors, and super enhanced physiology. There is so much super science and supernatural biology to his perfect sculpture than anyone can ever try to understand. Saw-Kim was nowhere near, but far beyond the even the elite young stud. His dark, and handsome looks we're unparalleled, his bronze features glowed with all kinds of fine Auroras that real in even the toughest women, both young and mature.

The Rebels are growing and number, more resources are available to them by the moment, their Fleet of ships recruit more by the day. Better equipment, better technology, and far more resources, as well as far more military capabilities becomes of the Rebels. All this, for my love of battle, and I respect them from the bottom of my heart. The rebels have become a much greater enemy, and a much more formidable threat to the might of the Galactic Empire. The rebels is a powerful military organization that I take completely serious. They're not scum, their warriors, fighting for whatever cause they choose, just like the empire. But still, the war is for my amusement. But it's not JUST about my love for battle. It's also about pleasure, and satisfaction. Exploration and indulgence. I joined the Empire and the most elite fighting force the Empire had to offer, so that I could also explore my personal fetish. I've noticed the number women in the Imperial Military especially within the Stormtrooper Corps, and Tie Aviations grew, massively. This was the work of the Gods all along. Most of all the most, and by most I mean well over 84 percent of the men within the entire vast military of Empire continue to retire from the military, and reap the massive benefits earned to them by their 25 to 30 years of service to the Empire. Wow. That caused an overwhelming spike in the number of women in the Imperial Military. So there's more women? More women than men in the Imperial Military? Billions... billions more women in the military. Those number eclipses the number of men in the military, and at this point it would take even the Empire's powerful recruit system, over 1500 years to match the number of women serving in the Imperial military. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at this Ironclad fact. I've got over 40 plus years of watching women dominate, succeed, rank up, and kick ass in the Imperial Military. And the Gods have blessed them as well to. I've only seen it in the Empire because I'm always here. Not on any civilian planet in my sector. But their bodies, for the God's love for my pleasure, have chosen delightfully to preserve their bodies and health, and give them powerful prolonged youth, and strengthened longevity of their bodies, not just to insure their success in the military, and their lives, it's simple. The Gods were looking out for me this whole time, all these women, were here for me too, and I didn't even know it. This is going to be so much fun. Women are literally all over the place. There more women here than most men here can attempt to handle. But these aren't just average women. Imperial Training Academies all over the galaxies have grown hell-bent on forging these female recruits into deadly lethal warriors on battlefield. Women who are always ready to fight and deliver death on the field or at home on leave. The length of training has been doubled, and specialized drills, both physical and mental has been added into the training regiments. And rightfully so, this proved a highly effective method. The Empire may be over 80 percent of the entire military, but the effectiveness of the Empire has quadrupled the last 2 years, progress has accelerated, and the best results have arisen due to great and constant communication and much better attention to detail. All I can say is wow. I didn't know the Gods had favored me this much. But it turns out, my orders are clear from the Gods. They have pinned my duty to my pleasure. And my pleasure IS my duty, by order and absolute demand of the Gods. I am to endure in my fetish, explore, the women will open up to me. What is my title in the Galactic Empire? The Emperor labels me as his very best Imperial Sovereign Protector in the entire elite fighting force. Only the best Stormtroopers are selected for training of earning the title of Imperial Royal Guards, and only the best of the Emperor's Royal Guards are selected for the eve more elite and specialized Sovereign Protector. But my father had already spent thirteen years training me into the ultimate warrior I was only born to be. 13 Goddamned years of brutal and extensive combat training, advanced acrobatics training, and top-level athletic training had beaten me, painfully into this beautiful and perfective warrior the Gods themselves have blessed me to be. They've blessed me with everything I needed to succeed in this war, gift my body with remarkable, superhuman capabilities and feats. The gift of eternal youth, the gift of powerful healing factors, and a prolonged life span. There's nothing normal about my body.

After 13 God-Forsaken years of Grueling Field Training, and Punishing Sparring sessions; mastering dozens, if not hundreds of styles of hand-to-hand martial arts, spear, sword arts. After mastering all the acrobatic styles, and with the God's loving on him and favoring him, eternally the was they do...How can you kill a man with all this at his disposal? Simple, you can't. The Gods won't allow this young man to be killed by someone's blade, the God's will not allow him to die by sea monsters that rule the oceans, or even the mighty oceans themselves, the Gods will not allow death to come upon him by a storm, not even the force, itself. This Galaxy is no match for him. But just speaking about this young stud of a man, himself... His skin was melanin rich like sun baked leather, his dark hair curls up like fine wool, his visage gifted by the Gods with handsome visage and dark, young, womanizing features.

I'm the only Sovereign Protector who the emperor has allowed to go where ever in the Empire I want to. I'm the only soldier dressed in the handsome, and magnificent set of red armor, with black sessions. It he wears a specialized body armor made of straight and solid Mandalorian Iron plate that cover his neck and upper body like a shirt, over another shirt of solid scale armor. Both were tailored to fit and hug his body while still showing off his IMPOSSIBLY peak physical condition and thin, but shredded muscularity, as if even the armor itself loved on his perfect body, and couldn't resist his feel or touch. It was a perfect combination of flexibility for full free movement, and hard strength for protection of his body. On his back, a black cloak that hung 3 inches above the ground. And his weapon, a double bladed vibroblade that came up to his head in height. Underneath the armor, was a red body suit that also hugged his body, and on his feet he wore black thigh-high boots. He was a fearsome sight to see, but also a beautiful sight, such a wonder for any eye to lay on him. Planet Corusant. This was the planet I choose to station myself on. The very Headquarters of the Empire. The one of quite a few planets who's entire surfec is cover in one gleaming megatropolis. Tens of thousands of skyscrapers, towers, superdomes, megabuildings, tens of thousands of superstructures,and busy air speeder traffic lines were all over the place. But for now, I chose to remove my armor, dress into my civilian athletic clothing, keeping my twin daggers sheathed behind me. And it's time to indulge. Luckily for me, there all stormtroopers here are female, and I'm pretty sure the only I choose today, or the few, or dozen. The God's will bless my decision. But for now the first Stormtrooper I see, I'm going after here, and when we're done, even she'll want to lick it up herself, there's going to be a huge mess to clean up. I had just open my door, I mean just so happened there was a tall stormtrooper that had walked pass my door down the hallway leading to one of the many lobbies of the military headquarters. "Afternoon, sir," she saluted. I grabbed her saluted arm and pulled her into the room with me, that made her grunt a little bit. The door hissed shut behind her. Her body cover in her suit of white plastoid armor was tall and well fit. Her feet big and wide, beneath those white plastoid boots. Ohh, yes. She was great. She was perfect for the moment. I didn't even have to tell her to remove her helmet, because she already did. Her hair, blonde and tied down into a bun, her blue eyes strong and piercing, and her beautiful fierce-looking face, mmm fine to look at. She set down her E-11 blaster rifle. I looked down, then back up at her. "Take off your boots, trooper," I say. I fold my arms, and I feel bulging in my pants rising and hardening to full mass, until I felt it's 11-inch length and 3 quarter thickness, and it black mass throbbing heavily, anxious for the nut spilling foot job I'm about to receive. I could feel my loins burning and anticipating the immense pleasure I was about to receive. Then she stood up. And I couldn't help but gasps at how big, and beautiful her white feet were. They were big, and had high arches. Her soles were definitely wide and thick because I could see the meaty flesh expanding from the side and her fat round heels as she planted her feet on to the ground. Her toes were long and bulbous, her big toes simply fat with thick flesh and graced with large, full, and perfect nail beds. I'm sinking my thumbs down into my waist bad inching my pants down, and slowly revealing my great endowment, my massive, throbbing around. Once it eased off my sensitive head which I gasped as it drgged along it. It flopped out at full mass. Her expression widened, "Wow, sir,"she whispered. I'm loving her accent. I sat down and laid back on the floor and felt her sit in front of me, my eyes closed as her hands stroked my length. Then her I felt her hot, soft soles come onto me, the back of my cock laying back on top of one foot, the sole of the other stroking underbelly my length up and down my cock. Her heel pressing down and hard against my loose scrotum, and her big toes constantly touch in dragging up and down on my cock head. I rolled up my shirt, ready for the my massive semen to shoot and skeet all over my stomach. I could feel the pressure building up in my pelvic floor. I felt it build, and build and build, and build, until a massive orgasm ripped and tore through my entire pelvic area. My cock pumped uncontrollably sending hot, thick, ropes of dense white juicy nut splashing on my stomach, and, and splattering the wall over my head. It was long, severe, and violent, the orgasm. But still nearly a minute passed before it began to die down, and as the last few ropes of nut in big volume, spilled out from my cock. It was a very strong orgasm. I had cum so hard I had thick streams of cum rolling down the wall above me. "Whoooaa,"I say. She was laughing her ass off at hard her feet was making me bust. How they had my seed splattering the walls. Her feet played around in the puddle of nut on my stomach. Squishing the hot stickiness between her toes, pressing those soles hard into my stomach. Seeing those huge bulbous toes of hers scoop up my cum, my made my dick grow to full hardness once again. "So you want more?"she asks. "I enjoy stroking your big, beautiful, dark cock." And so again she continued to stroke my steel hardness with those giant soles again. The cum from my last orgasm acted as a line from her feet this time. My hands clinhed into powerful fist, my arms and rippling muscles flexed to full strength, and rippling definition, as another even stronger and harder orgasm set it with even greater frequency ripped it's way through my whole pelvic system as more of hot, white, sticky goo oosed from the head of my cock, in very large and thicker quantities. I couldn't help but grunt loudly, like a madman as the orgasm pulsed up and down and literally attacked me furiously with pleasure I didn't even know were possible. "Gods help me,"I think. Then it ended. And I could untense up and feel her soles running up and down and around my stomach, again playing in my nut. "That was fun. Does this mean I can do it again sometime?" She asks. "Yes, absolutely,"I say. She smiled and laughed, as she continues squishing the cum on my stomach, until just a thin film of the stuff remained. Then I felt her wiping me down with a wet wipes, and cleaned my abs off until not a spec of the superior substance remained then pulled down my shirt. Right then, I released my waist band leing it flex back where it belonged on me. I took a breath, "That was amazin'. So amazin'." "So was your cock, sir. I've never gazed upon anything like it." I chuckled. "If you'll excuse me now, sir. There's somewhere I must be,"I say. "I hate to leave you. I do." "And I hate for you to leave," I could say. "I hope I can do it again soon sometime." "Of course,"I say. "Now go where you have to be." She stood up, placed back on her plastiod and helmet, grabbed her rifle, and my holopad, typing in her number, and handing it to me. I looked up at her again, as she brought it in for a hug, and I held her most seriously, feeling her feel up my back, then we released and she left. My God, she was so pretty, and I forgot to ask her name. What does it matter, I have her number. I grabbed my double vibroblade staff, and exit my room. Just like that, ready for another one. Ohh, but wait. Say no more. Another young blonde girl caught my eye, this one here... an Imperial Officer, dressed in her grey uniform, her black knee high boots, and her duty cap. As she sent of he plastiod clad troopers around her, I saw her look in my direction at me. This put a dent in her professionalism right then and there, I saw her cock her head and smirk at me. Then I saw her eyes go up and down my body, and her body tensed up and tightened temporarily. Wow, this girl is really checking me out, just standing there, locking on me. And she was very fine-looking blonde girl too, her looks stoic and fierce even with a smile. This is it. Another move, and I still got a lot more and another big, juicy AND hot load backed up in me. That's when she walked up to me, inspecting my armor and weapons, a fascinated smile on her face. So I looked back up at her in her excited eyes. Then it looks as if she catches herself and reestablished her professionalism I already knew she had and was already there. So I warmed up my expression to her, and I smile, to give her that comfort and relaxation I wanted her to know was OK even with her standing in front of me, an Imperial Officer. It was definitely Ok. I move my neck to the side raising my eyebrows to her, giving away me waiting for her to say something, or speak her mind. I saw her catch on. I watch her clear her throat closing her eyes, briefly. "Pardon me, sir," Her accent is fire, turning me on even more. "I've never seen a man like you, there's just,"she says, eying me up and down. "So few of you here in the Empire. But I have heard many stories and rumors... and even tales of men of bronze, like you." Yea, she holdin' back. I feel it. I know it. "I was just wondering,"She says. "Two things actually." "Mmm-hmm,"I say. "And?". "One is, are you busy? Are you doing anything? Or have anything planned?"She asks. "No," I say. "I actually don't." She liked that, I watched her expression go from serious back to toothy smiles. "And the other,"she states. "I would like to touch your hair." Now for her honesty, I go with it. And I like when women touch my hair anyways so I didn't say anything. "Come here," I say, grabbing her hand. She more than willingly followed me as I went back into me room. It was her who hit the door and closed it. "Take off your boots," I say. I watched her do it, steadily, my dick blew back the fuck up full power the moment those wide, white feet came into view. Like the last girl, her feet wide with thick soles and large plump toes with plain, full 30mm nailbeds. They were both sweaty and hot. My dick was so hard right now, that it literally hurt like hell, and it the erection wasn't just big, but extremely powerful and the tightness it had was extreme. I couldn't deal with it anymore. I went down to my ass and lie back on my back, unzipping my zipper, and hearing the loud and serious gasps escape from her lungs as all 11-3 raw black pipe came thrashing out from within. "Now work it with your feet, honey," I say. She did exactly what I said. I felt the heat of the soft and soaked flesh, of her soles come on the underside of my dick, running up and down on my pipe. The feeling of pre-orgasmic shift in my entire pelvic system, was heavy and thick as I felt the thick flesh of her soles stroking up and down me. I couldn't help but breath from mouth as her feet invaded me. I didn't even know she had sat down, her eyes were fixated on my Kong, and I knew then that she was depths deep into this. The massive black dick, sandwiched between her big, beautiful, white feet. Having her way with it, I watch her touch herself between the legs as she footed me hard and heavy. The heat from her feet went into my throbber, and right then that when all the massive pressure built up in me turned into a powerful, and orgasm that actually hurt bad with immense, brutal waves of pleasures unknown that got large heaps of thick, runny nut running from the head of my Kong and once again on my stomach in much volume. She teased me with her words, as she saw it happen, "Oh you like that, dont you. Does that feel good? Keep coming," she moaned. Again that was another veeery very hard orgasm. And she was good, just as good, if not better than the last one, and the last one was DAMN good. When the orgasm finally die, and I looked down...saw nothing but nice strings of thick nut hanging from the edges of her feet. Dick still throbbed full mass seeing that shit. I watched her leaned over, flexibility and lick up nut from my man flesh. That was something I wasn't expecting, literally licked me clean until not a dot of the shit remained. I looked at her, with her eyes closed, watched her place her hands on her chest and and her throat flex up then back down as she swallowed the heap of reproductive protein and looked back at me. So rubbing her feet on my pipe again, she asked," How was it, Commander?". "You nearly killed me," I said. "With pleasures numerous as the grains of sand on beaches, baby." She opened her mouth and gasped slowly. "That was so good, honey,"I said. "I nutted twice, you knew that?"I ask. She was touching on her stomach with both hands," I wouldn't dare let your beautiful seed go to waste."


End file.
